ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spyro: Spectral Sanctity
From the Creators of Legend of Spyro, and Crash Tag Team Racing comes, Spyro's new adventure in the Kigndom of The Spectrum, and Spyro is gonna have a Blast Plot Spyro (Greg Cipes), and Sparx (Dee Bradley Baker) were brought forth to a Mysterious Tree, by an Owl Mage (S. Scott Bullock), to help save the Spectral Kingdom from Yal-Shou (Helmut Bakaitis) a powerful Black Dragon who wants control over the Spectral Crystals and reign with an Iron Fist. In the Process he must past through the Violet Mountains to gain the Wind Crystal, the Indigo Caverns to gain the Electric Crystal, the Blue Seas of Cerulean to gain the Water Crystal, the Green Jungle Swamp to gain the Plant Crystal, the Yellow Deserts of St. Glen to gain the Metal Crystal, the Orange Badlands to gain the Earth Crystal, and the Red Molten Dragon Mountain to gain the Fire Crystal, Finally confront Yal-Shou in the Black Shadow Realm. In the Process befriends a Dragon Princess (Jodi Benson), Wolfman C. Lobo (Maurice LaMarche), and a certain Pokeman (Matthew Broderick). Along with old friends such as Hunter (Khary Payton), Bianca (Juliet Landau), Bentley (Robin Atkin Downes), Sgt Byrd (Jim Piddock), Sheila (Ashley Johnson), and Agent 9 (Dee Bradley Baker). Mini games are very much the sport of a mission for extra credit by gaining a Potion that can help with a boss level, and boss levels are the ultimate challenge. Levels Level 1: Ultra Violet Mountains This is the first world to visit, and is a place of Violet mountains, nice wind, and a calm breeze. But Yal-Shou brought up some Harpies, Trolls, and worst Spectrum Spectres whom tries to stop Spyro from freeing this world, and go on to the next, your friend Sparx will free Bentley and both will face challenges and Obstacles. #Cold Heart Peak: some Satyr's are tired of Trolls stealling their food, and their prized vegatables, and asks Spyro for help, and if he succeeds and makes it to the top he'll gain a Medallian. ##Bentley's Wraith: Bentley is playable in this mini game where he must beat Trolls that guard the bridge, a parody of Billy Goats Gruff. ##Slide of a Lifetime: Spyro must Slide down the slide that goes around the mountain, and must not fall off the edge, when you reach the exit you gain a potion. ##Captive Hearts:Spyro must free the fawns including Alora from cages made by the Trolls, and must open the doors so they can be freed. #North Town Ridge: Gnomes are being dictated by Rhynocs who now obey Yal-Shou, and forcing them to build a wall to keep his reign over the Ultra Violet Mountains, and if you can defeat the Mini boss Black Horn you will gain a second Medallian. ##Mountain Clearance: Agent 9 helps Spyro confront Harpies that raids the farms of North Town Ridge, and must survive the trials, to gain the potion. Note: Agent 9 can be unlocked in Green Jungle Swamp. ##On Angels Wings: Spyro must find Clues in a church to solve a puzzle on a Window Stain Glass to solve where the hidden Potion is. ##Dance Off: Spyro must use his fire to cause a Giant to Dance, and bring a set of Golden Apples down and collect them and place them in the basket to claim the Potion. #Hurricane Cliff: Bentley helps his Little Brother Batholamew into the sacred Yeti temple, and rescue the love of his life, Yvette, along the way Bentley will find Potions in 1: in a cracked Rock, and 2: when he breaks down the wall. to gain the Medallian he must defeat Trolls who have held Yvette captured. #Arial Airholes: Spyro remeets the Professor who has been studying the mountain side, he tells Spyro that it is power of Wind, and to gain the medallian he must be carefull and beware of Harpies. ##Harpy Hunt: Spyro must shoot down Harpies with Acid balls, and aim at all 6 of them, or they'll hurt the innocent Satyrs. ##Bomb Attack: Sgt. Byrd must use the Bombs to knock out the moles before they steal the pieces of the fragments, and to find a hidden Potion. Note: Sgt. Byrd can be unlocked in Yellow Desert. ##Ancient Chinese Secret: Spyro must go through a air tunnel and knock out some Spectral Spectres, and gain the potion. Speedway: Cloud Speedway: the object is to go through the Violet Rings, knock down Balloons, ram through Gold Archs, and knock down Owls that are in a line, then you'll gain a potion. Then Race the Owls in which the Owl Mage will judge that and win a Potion. Last Hunter will deal with Breezebuilder Falcons to win the Potion. Boss: Winx: a humanoid anthro Walrus who uses an Axe as a weapon, and has a temper, the potions you'll use to defeat Winx, and increases Health and Power of Flight. Fly above him and then Headbash Winx's head about 4 times, and he will break like a statue he truley was. after a certain headbash he will use his axe as like a boomerang so watch out or you'll be crunched. Level 2: Indigo Caverns In the Caverns is a network of electricity, and lights have been shinning the way into an from the Cavern halls. But Yal-Shou has sent Spectral Spectres to patrol the caverns, Along with Freeing Goblins that torment innocent folks, and worse the Draclets are back. Your Friend Sparx will free Sheila, and both will free the Caverns from Yal-Shou. #Carpet Mines: Spyro rides a Magic Carpet to fly throgh the Pit Mines and deal with Draclets, whom have terrorized the Miners, and Gem cutters, if Spyro could clear the mines he will gain Spark Stone. ##Draclet round up: Sheila must Bash the Draclets before they reach the line and attack the villagers, and use her stomp attacks to earn a potion. ##Force of Witts: Spyro must use his skills on Hunter's Manta Ray in an underground River to collect coins, and use them to gain ring points to earn a potion. ##Light the Way: Spyro must guide twin brothers with Sparx's light to get pass sleeping Draclets without waking them, then earn a potion. #Electric Stroll: Sheila must stroll through the Rocksliding cave, and escort three Rams into a safety camp, until the Rockslides are cleared, and worse the Spectres are stopped, then you will gain a Spark Stone. ##Sheila's Help: Sheila must kick the stones to help Make way for Pete to help him get into the first Camp Spot so he could warn the town. ##Sheila's Help 2: Sheila must bash Goblins to clear the way for Billy so that he can warn the Camp of Yal Shou's scheme. #Center of Ice Cavern: Spyro returns into Ice Cavern to deal with the nest of Draclets, and to earn the Shock Stone of that area. ##Chill of the Upper Level: Spyro must collect Popcorn Crystals before a Gnorc named Big Bad wins, this is also a Mini Boss round, and the second after Blackhorn. ##Rainbow Room: Bentley must restore the light in the room, or the Goblins will come and attack the sleeping Giant, but you also must bash them to gain a potion. ##Enter the room: Spyro must hit many targets with a power up flame, and earn the potion. #High Caves: Once Again, Spyro must face the perils of the caves, and face some old Wizard foes, This is also where the final Shock Stone must be obtained. ##Face the Bugs: Spyro uses the Flame Power Up to deal with the Bugs, and free the Wizards whom have reformed that will give you a potion. ##Wizard's Feud: Agent 9 will go between a feud between Blue and Green Wizards to gain a potion. ##Theif Chase: Sheila will try to catch the Theif who stole an egg, and then earn a potion when it hatches. Speedway/ Dark Speedway: Spyro must go fire the lighthouses, go through the light rings, knock down the Rams, and flame the Bats. Spyro then must Race the Bats to earn a second potion, and Hunter will do a boxing match with a Warlock to earn the final potion. Boss: Atlantor. incharge of an underground Lake, this sea Serpent is tougher than imagined, good thing you got your potions. to deal with him is power of Electricity, you will breath electricity and zap him in the chest area, beware his tail whips, pounding hands, and powerful sonic blasts, and hit his chest area until it is completely cracked, then ram him until he falls into the electrified water, and he goes down earning the Electric Crystal. Level 3: Blue Seas of Cerulean In the blue seas, underwater is merpeople being imprisoned, thanks to Yal-Shou sending Spectral Spectres to patrol the caverns, you will need help from One of the merpeople Ariel to escape and find the crystal. #Aqua Force Reef: Spyro visits the Reef to ask a Crabman of how to save the Merpeople, the Crabman instructs to free the guards from the Metal Lobsters, and then gain one of the 4 Tridents. ##Water Wonderland: Spyro must deal with a Sea Witch, and beat her with a sub tournament to earn a potion. ##Reef Rescue: Spyro must save a Crab from being attacked by a Shark, then earn a potion. ##Aquafer Entree: Spyro must travel the pipe to knock out Octopus's and avoid mines. ##Day at the Beach: Bentley Battles the same Sea Witch, and must obtain the Potion. #Seashell Shores: Spyro helps the Seals that were from "Year of the Dragon", and they help Spyro free the King's court from Mantas, only then he can retrieve the second Trident. ##Water Refuge: Shelby the Seal seeks Spyro's help on guiding her from the top to the bottom of the cliff while dealing with SandMurks, then earn the potion. ##Tails of a Princess: Ariel, must reclaim her right as Princess of the Sea or her home is lost, this earns a potion. ##Sheila's Outlit: Sheila once again must destroy the outlit that Sandmurks have made, and they have a potion. ##Crab Center: Spyro must go through a maze of Giant Crabs to gain the Potion. #Aquaria Towers: ##Ariel's Dragon Tale: Ariel must aid her father and save the kingdom from Yal-Shou's army, and must earn the third Trident. ##Sebastian's Rescue: Mini Boss Chef Louie will bring you laughs, and good strategy, but most important, is to obtain a potion. ##Water Valves: Ariel is transformed into the second Dragon Princess, and faces Sharks to clear the Merchants path and a oppportunuty for the Potion. ##Castle Dome: Ariel must search through the palace to find the potion. #Sunny Beach: Spyro must face Water Workers if he is gonna obtain the last Trident, he must also remember what the mage told him about the Tridents powers. ##Water Fun: Spyro must Slide down the Sea Serpent Slide to, obtain a potion, but must survive the Water Splashes first. ##Gray Sand: Sgt. Byrd battles, Crawdads from interfering with the Kelp Crops. ##UnderWater Problems: The Water Workers have Builded a dam, and Spyro must destroy it. ##SeaShell Collection: collect 14 seashells to obtain Potion. Speedway: Typhoon Speedway: First go through the Starfish Rings, Then go through the Archs, Flame the Crabs, Then Flame the Hammerhead Sharks. Race the Hammereads, Then Hunter will Chase down a Rhynoc Ridding the Steel Shark so you can obtain the final potion. Boss: Storm Lord: A Ancient Entity that has causes Storms for the Sea, created by Yal-Shou. To beat this foe you must use the Canon of Potions to create Power Bubbles, and aim at his face for 11 times, watch out for his Storm powers, and powerful wind blows. On the 14th blow he will dissappear into nothing, leaving a Water Crystal Behind. Level 4: Green Jungle Swamp In a jungle, Agent 9 is freed by Sparx, to help Spyro deal with the many threats in the Jungle, and restore it to its peaceful state from the Spectres. #Jungle Fury: Spyro must help a tribe of villagers to handle Rhynocs, and to obtain a Jungle Totem to use for the Boss Gate. ##Whirly Gig Fountain: Spyro must open the Whirly Gigs to reactivate the fountain, and reactivate the defense mechanisim to gain a potion. ##Ancestral Land: Spyro must collect relics from the land of Jungle Swamp, to gain a Potion that will help him on his way. ##Wild Ride: Hunter tests Spyro's Skateboarding tricks, and to see if he earns a potion. ##Sheila's Problem: Sheila is made to deal with Rhynocs from a certain part, and can defeat them to earn a potion. #Rain Forrest Base: Spyro helps Apes that needs his help dealing with a problem with Rhynocs, and only then earn another Jungle Totem. ##Extinction Junction: Spyro must collect boxes of animals that are endangered, and must solve the puzzle to free them and earn a Totem. ##Worm Root: Spyro must deal with Worms, and Flame them as well, this is the 4th Mini boss, and to earn a Potion. ##Tree Tops: Spyro must climb to the tops of the trees and handle some troublesome Baboons, and earn a potion before they cause trouble. #Cabin Fever: Agent 9's Jungle Mission is to handle the men who poach the animals, and to earn the last Jungle Totem. ##Mission 1: He must save the Zebra's from being sold into purses, and also find one of the potions. ##Mission 2: He must catch the falling Eggs of Condors, and earn a potion in the process. ##Mission 3: He must Destroy the Dark base, and free Spyro. ##Final Mission: He must Rescue the Professor to earn the Potion. Speedway: Rain Forrest Speedway: Spyro must knock down the Monkeys, awaken the Elephants, Ram the Lions, and flame the Ampiteres, then Race the Ampiteres, and Hunter will challenge the Lion's roar to gain the final potion. Boss: Molcor an amoebic creature that devours anything in its path, the potions you've collected can be used to defeat him. Beware of his chomps, acid, and his poison, to beat him, you need to throw the potions into his mouth a lot of times, and ram him to swallow it, until he melts into a pile of mud. Level 5: Yellow Deserts of St. Glen In the desert, Yal-Shou has awakened Thieves and Terrors of the Desert, Sparx will Free Sgt. Byrd, and both will scower the Desert to free the lands from Yal-Shou, and gain the Magic Lamps to Open the Magic door to the next world. #Land of the Dunes: Spyro must help a Caravan into getting to the City of Shaza, before a band of Thieves try to steal the gold, and their lives, this will earn Spyro a Lamp. ##King Boomshakalaka: an Evil Shiek challenges Bentley in a battle in his Tent, and when defeated will earn a Potion. ##Sheila's Return: Sheila must aid the Caravan's alchemist to provide herbs from the oasis, but she must handle some Cobras to earn a potion. ##Mission Impossible: Agent 9, and Agent Zero have a competition to deal with a King of Thieves, and they must rescue Handel and Greta to gain a potion. ##Airwave Force 1: Sgt. Byrd re-encounters his mentor Col. Hooter, and he assigns him to destroy a specific base. #Arabian Knights: Spyro enter the City of Shaza, and must look for other Clues of finding the second lamp, but also must deal with a familiar pesky Blue Thief, and gets help from Aladdin. ##Sgt Byrd's Thousand Tales: Sgt. Byrd helps Shaharazard escape from a cruel Sheik, and goes through a maze, to earn a potion. ##Agent 9 and the 40 Thieves: Agent 9 must shoot down 40 Thieves, and survive to earn a potion. ##Voyage of Bentley: Bentley must face down Cyclops, Rocs, and even Serpents to gain a potion. ##Sheila and the Bottle : Sheila helps a Genie reclaim his honor, and would give her a potion if she grants 3 wishes. #The Palace: Spyro must find the Last Lamp inside the royal palace, and must face many obstacles, and many threats to earn it. ##Throne Room: Bentley protects the Sultan from intruding thieves to earn a potion. ##Treasure Horde: Sgt. Byrd must place 5 gems back into the statues to earn a potion. ##Princess's dorm: Sheila escorts the Princess to the halls to earn a potion, and to protect her from Slark. ##The Gardens: Agent 9 must shoot down thieves who are in the garden patch to gain a potion. Speedway: Arabian Speedway: first go through mist rings, then knock down thieves, flame the rocs, and go through arches. Then race the Rocs. Hunter will collect the magic gems to obtain the last potion. Boss: Slark, a rogue green Dragon, whom Yal-Shou asks to guard his treasure horde, and the entrance to Orange Badlands, and the Yellow Crystal, the potions will aid you, you must hit his chest area for 12 times, but watch out for the fire, and his power bite, after the 12th hit he will fall into the molten lava. Level 6: Orange Badlands In the badlands, Spyro is aided by Hunter to deal with more Spectral Spectres, and deal with rogue Beasts, and Earth Shappers freed by Yal-Shou. Spyro must gain the three magic torches to open the gate, and free the king. #Rusty Ruins: To Earn the first Torch, He must go through a maze created by the king long ago, and must also face many obstacles Including Cortex's comeback. ##Sheila's Pits: Sheila must battle Ripper Roo to obtain a potion, and save Crash. ##Sgt. Byrd's Rumble: Sgt. Byrd must out compete Dr. N.Gin to gain a potion. ##Bentley Boxing: Bentley must box Koala Kong, and survive to obtain a potion. ##Agent 9's draw: Agent 9, must survive Dingodile's blasts to obtain a potion. #Crash in the Temple: Crash and Spyro once again work together to face Cortex's challenges to understand the situation, and to obtain a second torch to free the king. ##Crash Bashing: Crash must obtain the Potion in an unstable part of the castle, before N. Brio gets his hands on it. ##Cortex's Casim: Sgt. Byrd must face N. Tropey, and obtain a potion to survive the chasm. ##Bentley's Challenge: Bentley must whack the moles before the Komodo brother's get to them first, to obtain a potion. ##Race: Sheila must race Papu Papu to obtain a potion. ##Mojo Nonsense: Agent 9, gun fighte Porotto, and to gain a potion. #Warp Room : to gain his final Torch Spyro must infiltrate the Warp Room created by Cortex to get the power max. Cortex is the sixth mini boss. ##Captive Hearts: Spyro must find the lost hearts, and the lost potion. ##Tiny's Wraith: Spyro does a joust with Tiny, and only one can win the Potion. ##Bashing Bones: Spyro must once again help get Mr. Bones back together to gain a potion. ##Bandicoot Rescue: He must free the bandicoots to obtain a potion. Speedway: Tomb Speedway: first you must go through ancient arches, then flame the mummies, then ram the Griffins, then flame the bombs. Race the Griffins. Hunter will battle Mummies to obtain the last potion. Boss: Smulah, a mutant Elephant Seal/Sloth Hybrid, that Cortex created before his defeat, Crash and Hunter will help, and to beat him is to watch out for his spinning claws, when he's tired out ram him into a Nitro box, it is done 3 times, and the third hit is very explosive, and it frees the king and gives you a orange Crystal. Level 7: Red Molten Dragon Mountain In the mountain, Spyro gets help from Pokeman, and both must face the mountain's fire, and magma, and creatures that are never seen before. #Land of Flames: Spyro must endure the powerful flames of the mountain to gain a Dragon Skull that will open the gates, and guide you to Yal-Shou's location. ##Cooked Meat: Agent 9, must blast the Cows, Sheep, and Pigs from the Metropolis level to obtain a potion. ##Land of Estinction: Sheila must rescue a group of Satyr's before a lava hits them, then she gets a potion. ##Molten Rocks: Bentley must smash the rocks, to escape from the lava, then obtain a potion. ##Iron Explosion: Sgt. Byrd must retrieve Eggs to prevent them from melting, then earn a potion. #Volcanic Core: Spyro while in the core must find the Dragon Skull within the mountain, and must handle Lava Lizards, Dinosaurs, and Fire Mages. ##Magma Flow: Spyro must unlock the gates to close the magma flow, and stop the Fire Lizards, to win a potion. ##Lava Peril: Escort the Wizard across the molten lava, and then earn a potion at the end of the fourth line. ##Heat Pressure: Defeat the Lava Lizards to take down the heat, then earn a potion. #Heart of Fire: You must finish the last round, and earn your final Dragon Skull. ##Flame Wheel: Spyro must face the Fire Drakes again, and to earn a potion. ##Flame Horn: Spyro must grasp the fire stone before they let out, and earn a potion. Speedway: Wyvern Speedway: first fly through the rings of fire, then smash the lava rocks, flame the Trolls, and flame the wyverns, then race the wyverns, and Hunter will shoot the targets to earn your final potion for the entire game. Boss: Margantis, an ancient Dino Dragon, who has been trapped inside the mountain now seeks his next meal, Spyro must make these potion count. to beat him you must watch for his flames once or twice, and his claws. To beat him is to flame his neck and ram his legs 5 times until he stomps and falls into the deep pit earning a Red Crystal and last Crystal. Level 8: Black Shadow Realm In the final level, The Mage transports Spyro to the last realm the Shadow Realm the world of Yal-Shou, and no more potions, the Crystals are enough to Battle Yal-Shou, and other opponets such as the Spectral Spectres. #Gale of Darkness: Spyro must find the gems of Light and free the people from the evil of Yal-Shou. #Dark Lands: Spyro battles Spectral Spectres to gain the second Gem of Light. #Entity Everest: The Mage sacrifices his life to have Spyro given a chance to catch the Light Stone. Speedway: Evil Speedway: first you must flame the rings to light them, flame the Spectres, knock the Gnorcs down, and fire the Banshees, then race the Banshees, and Hunter will attack the shadows to obtain the Light Stone. Boss: Yal-Shou, a Shadow Dragon who wants to reclaim the Dragon Kingdoms again, and with a blast of Flame, Spyro chooses the Crystal of his choice, first choose the Orange Crystal, then while fighting Yal-Shou aim for his head and after 5 flares his horns will break off, the Orange Crystal will wear off and Yal-Shou will go into a fit for destroying his horns. Then choose the Indigo Crystal, then as you electricute his hands, use watch out for his gazes, then shock the left hand twice, and his claws will break, then choose Green and Yellow for this round watch out for his killer flame, then ram his chest until he falls on the ground then head bash him. Then Choose the Violet Crystal, and watch out for his wave of power, then fly and flame his head for 12 times, until his mask breaks revealing his body is a mechasuit, exposing him as the Mage himself, who wanted the power for himself. Then Choose the Blue Crystal, then the Mage will blast you with Magic, and then swim underwater, and superflame the bottom until the mechasuit is destroyed. The Mage then powers up and attacks Spyro reducing Spyro to use the Red Crystal which unleashes Crash. Crash then Spins 4 times on the Mage until the Mage gets eaten by a Sea Serpent. Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Video Games